


Pull Me In

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Pillow Princess Sonny, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Rafael Barba, Undertones of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Sonny visits Rafael office afterhours, it turns into something they’ve both wanted for a long time.





	Pull Me In

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut that isn't blowjobs and I struggled, hope y'all enjoy!!!

Sonny braces himself before he enters Rafael’s office. Carmen leaves way before her boss does, so after a few moments of hearing no response he lets himself in. 

Rafael is there. Pacing from one side to the other with a glass of amber liquid on his hand. his sleeves rolled up. Sonny clears his throat. 

“Detective,” Rafael says, upon the initial surprise of being interrupted. If his glass had had a bit more of whiskey, he’d have spilled some on the carpet, “to what do I owe the pleasure”

Sonny shrugs, “Just a friendly visit, counselor,” he sits down on the couch, Rafael rises his eyebrow to the boldness. He knows Sonny is a man of action, a man who leaves most things unsaid. 

“Won’t you be late for night school, detective?” Rafael asks, his tone dangerously close to mocking. If this bothers Sonny, it doesn’t show. 

“Don’t have it tonite,” he answers, his unflattering accent coming out. 

Rafael nods, “Right,” he says, “I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you doing here Carisi?”

Sonny turns to him, “Aren’t we friends?”

“Co-workers, at most,” Rafael says. 

“Who occasionally flirt?” Sonny says. It makes the shadow of... _something_ pass Rafael’s face quickly. It doesn’t last long. If it touched a nerve, he doesn’t show it. 

“Care for a night cap?” Rafael says after some silence.

Sonny shrugs, “Sure,” 

Rafael serves him a generous portion of whiskey, “It’s not beer,” he says as he passes the glass to Sonny, “but it does the trick,”

Sonny takes a small sip, and makes a face as the liquid passes through his throat, “Jesus,” he says

“That’s for wine,” Rafael jokes, “I was raised Catholic too,” he says defensively, upon Sonny staring at him.

Sonny doesn’t take another sip, “I don’t think…”

“The trick,” Rafael interrupts, picking up a file, “it’s to let it burn,” he gives an encouraging nod, “try it”

Sonny once again swigs the glass, this time ready for the burn, he lets himself indulge on it. And Rafael is right. It’s satisfying. 

They sit quietly until their glasses are empty. Sonny clutches on to his. Afraid to leave any marks on Rafael’s expensive mahogany coffee desk. Rafael then takes the glass off his hand. And their fingers brush ever so gently, Sonny isn’t sure if it’s something on the air or if it’s the alcohol in his veins, but he shivers. Rafael notices. 

He leaves their glasses next to the expensive whiskey bottle. 

“If you’re going to be a lawyer,” Rafael says, “you’re going to have to learn to hold your alcohol, Carisi”

Sonny relaxes his shoulders, “I’m fine,” he says, closing his eyes, “and I don’t know if I’ll ever practice,”

Rafael looks surprised, “And here I was,” he says, “thinking you were coming to steal my job,”

“Could never do it as good as you,” he answers. 

Rafael tilts his head, “Carisi, flattery won’t get you anywhere,”

“Won’t it?” Sonny asks and he unashamedly stares at Rafael’s lips. 

Rafael licks his lips, acknowledging Sonny that he sees him. Sonny doesn’t shy away from staring.

“See something you like, detective?” Rafael says, a smirk forming on his lips, the question takes Sonny off his trance. He clears his throat.

“Well,” he says, smoothing out his tie, “I came here for some law school advice,”

Rafael rolls his eyes, “And here I was, thinking this was a friendly visit with no ulterior motives,” 

“You said it yourself, we are coworkers,” Sonny says.

Rafael chuckles, “Fair enough,” he gets up the couch and serves himself another glass. He offers some to Sonny, but he declines. 

He sits next to Sonny, “Hit me with your inquiries,” he says, and proceeds to take a sip of whiskey. 

Sonny bites his upper lip, “It’s stupid,” he says.

“Pretty sure everything about Fordham Law is,” Rafael snarks.

Sonny stares at him, “You know, you don’t have to be an asshole all the time,” he snaps.

Rafael stays in silence for a while, looking at a frowning Carisi. He’s not used to him answering back to his mean comments. Sonny seems to worship the ground he walks in. 

“What’s gotten to you, Carisi?” Rafael says.

“I’m just saying, you could have some respect for me,” Sonny says, “I’m just gonna go,”

“Carisi…” Rafael says as Sonny stands up and heads for the door.

Sonny looks down to him, “Can’t you be nice to me?”

“What? You want me to kiss you or something?” Rafael jokes.

“Yes,” Sonny says, and Rafael takes a sharp breath, for once, he really looks into his deep blue eyes. He knows he’s not joking by the way he’s looking back. 

He gets closer, and Sonny closes the gap between them, his lips hungry and desperate, teeth clashing, his hands behind his neck, and Rafael is tense, but he kisses back regardless. Then he gently pushes Sonny away, letting his confusion win over his hotness for the detective.

“Aren’t you straight and hot for Rollins?” Rafael asks, his eyes wide.

“Bi,” Sonny says, “and I’m hotter for you,” he pulls him in again by his suspenders, Rafael lets himself melt into it. 

The kissing is passionate, and Rafael can’t help but think this is something Sonny has wanted for a while. He has dreamed of this, too. But it seemed impossible. He’s not the kind of man younger, hot blond detectives fall for. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asks, running his hand through Sonny’s pectoral. Sonny nods. 

———————————

Sonny had always expected Rafael to be a detached kind of lover. But his expectations were subverted pretty early on, on the cab. 

He was holding his hand, for crying out loud. Is this what they meant when they talked about “latin lovers”? Not sensual beasts, but sweet creatures, filled with love and passion?

He could feel himself shaking a little bit from anticipation.

———————————

 

As soon as they’re on his apartment, Rafael undresses Sonny with an artistry Sonny had never experienced. Everything seems to have meaning with Rafael. He kisses what feels like every bit of his chest and neck, and Sonny just melts to the touch. Finally, he grabs Sonny’s waistband and snatches his briefs off, letting his erection free. 

Rafael stares at his crotch, and Sonny can feel a blush expanding down to his chest, “Of course it’s long,” Rafael says, upon some consideration, “Everything about you is long,” Sonny chuckles at the comment. 

“Face down on the bed,” Rafael says, “Do you bottom?” he asks, seemingly a little too late.

“I prefer to, yes,” Sonny says.

Rafael nods, “Inquire where my bedroom is using your detective skills,”

It’s Sonny’s turn to roll his eyes at this comment. However, he complies, “Aren’t you joining me?” he says as he opens the door.

“I don’t have supplies,” Rafael says, “so I’m heading for the store,”

Sonny nods, “I’ll wait here, then,”

Sonny then throws himself into the bed face down, just like the ADA ordered. This is really not how he expected tonight to turn. But he would be lying if he said he had never spent nights looking up at the ceiling, stroking himself as he pictured the counselor peacocking his way on a courtroom. 

After what feels like forever, Rafael comes with condoms and lube. 

“Did you have a heart to heart with the cashier?” Sonny says. Rafael rolls his eyes.

“Do you want to get fucked or not?” Rafael says.

Sonny closes his eyes and lightly nods. He finds comfort knowing Rafael doesn’t turn into a completely different version of himself when he’s about to fuck someone. It makes Sonny less nervous. 

“Do you do this often?” Sonny says, trying to get some sort of insight into Rafael Barba’s life. 

“Fuck Fordham Law students?” Rafael says, “No, usually my standards are higher,” he starts taking off his own clothes.

“I see you haven’t gotten the stick you got up your ass during Harvard, you should see a doctor about that,” Sonny teases. Surprisingly, Rafael genuinely laughs. Sonny rests his head sideways to admire him, who is now only on his boxers. He resists the urge to lick his lips, “You have nice arms, counselor,” Rafael smiles, “it’s a shame you hide them behind those suits,”

“Those suits cost more than anything you own, Carisi,” Rafael snarks, fidgeting with his boxer’s elastic band. 

“Sonny,” Sonny says, “call me Sonny,”

Rafael sighs dramatically, “Alright, Sonny,” he says, “are you sure you’re up to this?”

“Positive,” Sonny says, “now can you please take off those boxers?”

Rafael smirks and takes them off. Sonny can’t help but stare. He had imagined this very moment several times. But nothing could’ve been as glorious as this. 

Rafael climbs to bed next to Sonny, cups his head and kisses him slowly at first, building up the momentum. When he asks for entrance, the kiss deepens, becomes hungrier and it excites Sonny to the point of moaning. 

After a while, Rafael’s lips move to explore Sonny’s long, perfect body, he focuses on every little freckle, giving tiny kisses. Sonny’s moans are hoarse and heavenly. 

He abruptly stops on his upper thigh. Sonny moans in protest. 

“Is that a tattoo?” Rafael goes closer to look, Sonny feels self conscious, “G. I. N. A. S. F. S?” he spells out, squinting his eyes, “What does that mean? Family initials? Bible quote?” he seems genuinely interested, so Sonny exhales.

“Gay is not a synonym for shitty” Sonny shrugs, as Rafael backs a bit away from him, “I got it for my gay friends, before I had figured myself out,” he runs his fingers through it, “now it’s just a joke between us, how committed I was for an ally and how it was all so obvious, in retrospective” Rafael nods, getting closer to Sonny, now that he was sure Sonny wasn’t just experimenting. Rafael is too old for that.

He continues kissing Sonny’s thigh, then moves up to his crotch. He stops and looks up to Sonny “May I?” Sonny nods, desperate for release. Rafael begins by stroking him slowly at first, feeling his full hardness. He then proceeds to kiss his balls, and he allows himself to enjoy how responsive Sonny is. His little twitches and moans show how unashamed he is about pleasure. It’s priceless.

Rafael then starts licking Sonny’s entire length. Prompting some hip thrusts from the detective, he pins him down by holding his hips. He doesn’t keep going. Sonny once again protests. 

“I don’t want you to come before I actually fuck you,” Rafael says, his voice low and sexy, “you’re already stone hard,” 

“Fuck me, for fuck’s sake,” Sonny replies, “put your cock inside me, please,”

“It’s nice to see you begging,” he caresses his thighs, “spread your legs,”

Sonny complies, Rafael opens the lube bottle and starts working him up with a finger. Sonny is still very responsive. 

“You’re really eager, detective,”

“Did…” Sonny moans, “Did you expect anything less?” He smirks. 

Rafael chuckles, “Not at all,” he says “it’s comforting, this is exactly how I pictured this,” he pushes deeper with his finger, Sonny clutches the sheets.

“You…” Sonny says, breathing heavily, “You pictured this?” 

Rafael rolls his eyes, “Your dickprint can be seen now that you wear fitting suits, what do you expect me to do?” 

Sonny blushes, “I also pictured this,” he says.

“Yeah?” Rafael inserts a second lube stricken finger, “were you such a pillow princess on your fantasies?” He teases. 

Sonny covers his face with his hands, “Do you want me to do something?” 

“I quite like you like this, actually,” he says, still opening him up, “do you have your handcuffs?” Sonny stares at him with a look of horror, “Kidding, kidding,” he inserts a third finger, “tough crowd,”

Sonny grabs the sheets harder, “God, hurry up,” 

“Mouthy,” Rafael jokes, but he speeds up.

After a minute, he takes out his fingers, “I think that’s it,”

Sonny lets out a sound of relief. He puts himself in position, his legs up and open, and waits until Rafael puts a condom on. 

“Are you sure about this?” Rafael asks.

“Yes,” Sonny says. 

Rafael puts himself in front of Sonny’s hole, and slowly inserts himself. Sonny wraps his long legs around him, moaning as Rafael goes deeper.

“God, you feel amazing,” Rafael says, moaning, “your ass is perfect”

Sonny laughs, “So is your dick,” 

Rafael starts by slowly thrusting into him, Sonny closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy every single sensation. Rafael’s thick cock wrapped around his asshole is a divine experience, and he doesn’t ever want it to end. 

Rafael proceeds to grab his dick and stroke it gently. Sonny puts all his willpower into not coming just from his touch. 

“You’re doing so good, sunshine,” Rafael says, Sonny whines. Rafael starts hitting his prostate and he feels so close to coming. 

“I-I’m…” Sonny can barely talk, “so close,” he says in a breath.

“Come for me,” Rafael says, smirking and going faster, taking his hand off Sonny’s dick, who curses him out under his breath. 

Sonny pushes Rafael closer by holding him harder with his legs. Rafael does a final push before he comes, and with Rafael’s moan of release, Sonny’s orgasm comes as well, cum splatters over his stomach.

He lets go of Rafael, his legs shaking and his smile wide, “That was great,” he says, almost out of breath, Rafael nods and stands up to get wipes and clean Sonny’s stomach. They both lay in bed recovering, and Rafael puts his hand on top of Sonny’s. 

\-------------------------------- 

“Do you really think I’m mean?” Rafael asks.

“I think you deflect as a defense mechanism,” Sonny says, his eyes closed, “and your way of doing so is by asserting yourself as the superior person in the room, no matter the circumstances,”

“That’s… really insightful,” Rafael replies, “Sure you don’t want to take up psychiatry after you pass the bar?” 

Sonny laughs, “You always say ‘when’, not ‘if’,” he opens his eyes and turns to look at him, “for someone who insults me that much, you do have a lot of faith in me,”

Rafael smiles, “You work hard, Sonny, I’m sure you’ll pass it first try,”

“You’ll be the first to hear about it,”

“We can celebrate when it happens,” Rafael says, rising his eyebrows, Sonny laughs.

“Yeah,” he closes his eyes again, intertwines his fingers with Rafael’s and squeezes, “that’d be nice,”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed <3
> 
> I dont think I'll ever write full smut in one shots bc it was HARD. Might stick to BJs.
> 
> twitter: @rafaelbarbae


End file.
